The Firebird
by A. Cullen
Summary: The shrine needs money, and a shrewd business man luckily arrives to help Rei out. The handsome stranger seems genuinely interested in Rei, but he has a hidden agenda. What will happen when his perfect plans fall apart?  Another fairy tale fic  AU RxJ
1. The Promise

**Author's Note: **Contrary to how it may appear I do other things than sit around all day writing stories. : ) I happen to have a lot of free time right now, but that will probably change soon. This is a little teaser for the next story I want to do in the fairy tale experiment - it's Rei and Jed (and a little darker than _Cupid and Psyche_). I have a special request on responses though - can anyone tell me if Jedite's name is spelled 'Jedite' or 'Jadeite' (I think that's how FFnet's category selector spells it)? I wasn't quite sure. Anyway, thank you for reading.

_

* * *

The Firebird_

**Prologue**

* * *

A thin, blond man dressed in a cobalt blue suit sat drumming his fingers on the glass counter top of a nearby table. Across from him, sitting comfortably in a large cushioned chair, was a balding, portly man with icy blue eyes. 

The young man removed his sunglasses, revealing eyes of the same color and coldness as the man opposite him.

"You received my message?" the older man asked quietly.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then you already have some idea of what I'm going to ask you to do for me. For the company."

"I do."

The younger man sat quietly, nothing betrayed any kind of emotion in his face even though the man he was speaking to was his father.

The older man shoved a file folder toward him and he caught it deftly with one hand, glancing through the contents.

"A long time ago I met a promising young political secretary by the name of Suzuki."

The younger man started slightly.

"Yes," his father nodded, "he's the same man I sent your cousin to work for as a secretary."

His father sighed and rubbed his head.

"Suzuki is now an extremely wealthy and powerful man, and all his money and power will pass to his sole heir, his daughter. I tried to influence your cousin, Kaidou, to form an attachment with the girl – and it seemed that he had, but he fooled us all of course by marrying into another family and losing Suzuki's daughter."

"I see," the younger man said slowly, "so the reason you called me here is that you hope I may succeed where Kaidou did not?"

"Precisely."

Blue met blue as the two men stared at one another in perfect understanding.

"Will you do this for me?" his father asked, "We need to have Suzuki's full backing in everything we do, and we need security. This is the only way."

The younger man did not hesitate to bow in agreement.

"Very good. Though you are the youngest, and therefore the least of my sons, this will be a marvelous thing for you to accomplish. It will be your greatest contribution to our family and our company, and it will provide you with security as well, since you cannot hope to compete with your brothers."

Jadeite continued to nod humbly, but his eyes flashed briefly when his father couldn't see. Raising his head, he smiled politely.

"I hope I will please you, father," he said.

He rose and bowed once more to his father, took the file folder of information, and left the room.

Walking down the hall of his father's company office, he was already on the phone making arrangements with his secretary for transportation and lodgings in Tokyo.

Though an arranged marriage was not the way Jadeite had planned to gain control of his father's company, it was not a hindrance to his plans, and might even prove beneficial as he made the necessary steps along the painstakingly slow path to overcoming his brothers.

"Hino Rei," he spoke softly, glancing at the photo provided by his father.

_She'll certainly make me a pretty wife._ He acknowledged. Beautiful, rich wives were always an advantage in politics.

Of course he would provide for her happiness after the marriage. He had no real interest in women (or men) being too caught up in the power play and the thrill of the game to waste time on dangerous distractions – but he wasn't a cruel man. When they were married she could have as many 'indiscretions' as she liked, providing, naturally, that they were discrete. He had known for a very long time that love was something he was totally unsuited for, business – power, were the only things he respected. His mind always and invariably won any struggle with his heart – a fact of which he was often secretly proud.

He calmed his excitement over his growing plans and forced himself to consider the issue at hand. Steps had to be taken carefully, one at a time, in order for long laid plans to come to fruition. First he must win Hino-san, and to do that he needed information.

Glancing again at the files, something caught his eye and he dialed a number.

"Osaka-san? Yes, it's me again. In addition to the hotel I want you to find out about the neighboring shrines. See if there are any shrines in need of patrons or donations. Thank you."

He clicked the phone shut with a cold smile. His brain was already teeming with plans for capturing Hino Rei.


	2. The Bait

Many thanks to the people who gave me feedback about Jadeite's name! I have to say I like it better this way too. This story has a lot more introspection by the characters, less action – so the chapters will be shorter to make up for that. Enjoy.

_

* * *

__The Firebird_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A soft breeze floated through the air and made the little heads of the white flowers bob and bow.

The chimes rang lightly, and Rei looked up from her work.

She'd been doing the accounts an hour ago, but had become so frustrated that she'd had to take a break to do a little garden work to get her mind off of her problems.

Now, in the garden, she could forget for a moment that money was hard to come by, that the shrine's roof needed repairs and that there was only her to run everything. After her grandfather had died, and she'd graduated from high school, she'd poured all her time and resources into the up keep of the shrine. Unfortunately money was growing to be more of an issue every day.

She wiped a hand across her pale brow and flicked her hair out of her face. The white flowers blowing in the sudden breeze brought to mind the image of a man she hadn't thought of in years. It surprised her.

"Good morning... Hino-san?" a man's pleasant and cultured voice asked.

She turned around, and gasped involuntarily.

_Kaidou-san?_ She thought in amazement.

Then the sunlight was hidden by the trees and she got a better look at the young man. He was obviously too young to be Kaidou, although the force of her reaction had startled them both.

She felt her heart slowing down and her breathing return to normal.

"I'm sorry," he said immediately, "I didn't mean to startle you."

_She is more beautiful in person, than her photo did her credit. _

His smile was genuine.

"Oh, no, that's alright," she answered quietly, "I just didn't hear you come up the walk."

He looked at her shyly, with an almost boyish expression, and said hesitantly:

"My name is Takanashi. I am a friend of your father's."

Instantly Rei's face became as calm and smooth as a pool, her eyes became cold.

"Can I help you?"

Jadeite smiled warmly, as if he hadn't noticed her reaction, but he shifted his angle of attack.

"Actually, I was hoping you might. You see, I'm interested in becoming a patron of one of these lovely Tokyo shrines – it's an old wish of my mother's," he added with sincerity, "and now that I have the means, I'd like to honor her last wishes."

"I see," Rei answered, not a jot less cool, but without the same promise of hostility in her demeanor. She seemed to be trying to figure him out, almost as though she meant to read his mind. But Jadeite had a few tricks of his own when it came to reading minds.

"When I said that I am a friend of your father's," he added, frowning slightly, "I was not speaking the whole truth. You see, he and my father are close friends and business partners, but recently I have had a ...falling out, you might say, with my father. He doesn't really understand that money can be used to benefit other people rather than just himself."

This part was perfectly true, he reflected. But he still sensed suspicion from her.

"The truth is, Hino-san," he sighed, "I walk a different path from my father's. I've seen what evil money can do when it is used selfishly... my mother knew that too well. I have been hoping for some time that I might atone for my father's treatment of her by using his money for a good purpose. Just as she would have wanted - But I've said too much, surely it must seem rude to you that a stranger would come and unburden himself to you in your garden. Please excuse me."

He bowed and turned to walk away, counting in his head to three.

"Wait! Takanashi-san."

He hid a smile and turned around to face her.

"I would like to hear more about your business. Perhaps I can help you follow your chosen path."

He looked startled, honored, and bowed in a very humble manner.

But he didn't catch the gleam of curiosity in Rei's eyes.

_He may be telling the truth, _she considered, _he may not. There's only one way to find out._

She smiled a graceful, welcoming smile and beckoned him into the shrine.

"Tell me about your mother, Takanashi-san," she urged, "what kind of a woman was she?"

"Well," Jadeite began, smoothing his hair back from his face, "she was a very beautiful, courteous and intelligent woman. A lady, if you know what I mean, Hino-san. Graceful and elegant and very, very kind. My father is almost her complete opposite; rude, grasping, bombastic...I truly believe, if he could have spared just a little time for her, she would have lived longer. Or at least," he added, sadly, "she would have been happier in those few years."

"Did she die when you were young then?"

"Yes," he answered truthfully, "when I was nine."

"I remember," he added, looking for a moment, deeply into her violet eyes, "that she smelled like a certain flower I love. I don't remember the name of it though."

Suddenly he blinked. _Where did that come from? _

He shook himself mentally._ I have to be a little more careful, she seems to be able to draw things out of me a little too easily._

"Anyway, because of her I want to contribute in some way to something worthy, something that meant a lot to her. She was a very pious woman."

Rei smiled in understanding. But inside her mind was testing the feelings she received from him...and her second sense continued to tell her to stay on her guard.

She listened patiently as Jaedite explained his family situation – his father's greed, his mother's unhappiness, his need for atonement. All things that were quite familiar to her, of course, which was why she felt the paradoxical pull to sympathize and also to keep clear of this man.

_He's very handsome, charming, very similar to Kaidou-san, but a beautiful exterior might hide something else._

She poured tea for him, showed him around the shrine, told him about other shrines, and when he finally made the offer they'd both known he'd come to make she told him she would think about it.

"Here is my business card, Hino-san," he said, handing her the small card.

"Please call if you'd like to consider my offer for your shrine."

"Thank you very much, Takanashi-san," Rei returned his smile perfectly, and bowed demurely, "I will think about it carefully and let you know my answer tomorrow."

They bowed to each other again and he took his leave. The petals of the nearby flowers followed him in a sudden gust of wind as he left.

Rei stood in the doorway of her shrine, watching him, and flipping the card over and over in her fingers.

* * *

Jaedite sank into his favorite arm chair, loosened his tie and slouched comfortably.

The meeting, though pleasant, hadn't gone exactly as he'd wanted. He had expected her to be polite, courteous, hospitable, and considerate – he hadn't expected her to be keenly aware of him – so much so that at moments he had been sure that she saw through his eyes and into his heart – and that she knew what he was planning and why.

The sudden memory of his mother...it was as though she'd dragged it out of his mind and presented him with the tangible ghost.

Unconsciously, he clenched his fists.

For a moment the chilling fear he'd once felt so often as a child washed over him, but he soon mastered the emotion and became his usual rational self.

Thinking that any human being was out for anyone other than his or herself...

As if in answer Hino-san's kind expression when he'd spoken about his mother vaguely surfaced in his mind.

_That's ridiculous_. He chided himself.

Whatever her doubts about him, the state of her financial situation was such that he was ninety-nine percent sure she would call to accept his offer tomorrow. Once she had taken that first step he would exert all his charm and intelligence to win her trust. And once he had that...

* * *

Rei blew gently on her tea.

With her eyes closed she was trying to remember every expression Takanashi-san had made – to see if there was a slip somewhere, or anything that might point to whatever her senses were trying to warn her about.

"_I remember she smelled like..."_

She opened her eyes and sighed, frowning. That sentiment he had told her while she'd managed to catch his eyes had been sincere, honest.

She'd sensed in that moment that he really held love and veneration for his mother, this seemed to point toward his sincerity. But still, she felt torn.

The notices on the table had already made her decision of course. But she would keep a very sharp eye on Takanashi-san, especially if he had ever been connected with her father in anyway.

The image of the man she so despised appeared briefly in her mind, accompanied by the usual emotions of bitterness, fear and an intense loneliness. She had long ago decided that most men, with very few exceptions, were greedy, manipulative and selfish.

Opening up to such a person could only bring pain.

She sipped her tea and forced herself to return to her accustomed state of calm. Tomorrow she would discover whether Takanashi-san was one of the exceptions to life's rule.


	3. The Turn

_The Firebird_

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Good afternoon, Hino-san."

Rei smiled her most inviting smile and Jadeite matched her perfectly. They matched each other so well, in fact, that neither was having any luck penetrating the other's defenses.

By the beginning of the afternoon they were already at a stalemate and Jadeite decided it was time to resort to plan B.

As they were walking through the shrine's gardens, he cleared his throat politely and said with as much charm as he could muster:

"Hino-san, forgive me if this seems forward, but I happen to have acquired tickets to the upcoming performance of Beethoven's Fidelio. I was planning on attending it with a friend of mine, but unfortunately he is busy on the day in question. I don't suppose I might ask you to accompany me instead? Merely as a friendly service, since we will be business partners, in a sense."

Rei bristled inwardly at the term 'business partners', but she was growing desperate for an opportunity to figure out this confusing man who so freely donated his money to her shrine.

Desperate enough to go on...a date.

Which was why she found herself dressed in a curve fitting, silk dress with a Chinese rose pattern of red on black silk and a mandarin collar. Over this she wore an elegant black wrap and black heels, simple red jewelry and make-up.

She looked at herself in her bedroom mirror, her room unchanged since high school – plain and elegant, characteristic of her style.

She smoothed her hair nervously. She had never actually been on a real date -

_This isn't a date!_ She reminded herself, sternly.

Still, she admitted, she had liked the look of Takanashi-san since they'd first met. She'd thought it was some lingering attachment for Kaidou-san that made her feel this way around a man she hardly knew, but she realized that she simply found something about Takanashi-san very attractive. It surprised her, because she'd never a similar reaction to any man.

_That's why I have to be especially careful with him. I mustn't give in to my feelings, they're mere physical attraction anyway._

She smiled confidently and, hearing a knock at the door of the main room of the shrine, she picked up her purse and made her way to the door.

She caught her breath as Jadeite opened the door but he didn't notice her reaction as he was too caught up in his own.

_Kami-sama_, he thought.

"Are you ready, Takanashi-san?"

Her graceful voice recalled him to himself and he immediately gave himself a severe mental shaking.

_Control yourself_. He growled.

He helped her into the car, and felt a tingle as he touched her hand for the first time. He staunchly ignored it.

* * *

"Thank you for inviting me here," Rei said as they sat in their seats.

"Of course," he replied.

"By the way, Hino-san," he added, "do you have any interest in opera?"

"I've never been to one," she admitted, "but I love good music, and Beethoven is one of my favorite classical composers."

"I'm so glad to hear it, I love Beethoven as well." He ventured into a brief description of the plot before the curtain rose.

"So, let me get this straight," Rei commented quietly as the overture began, Jadeite was forced to lean in close to her to hear her, which caused further distractions.

"The woman goes to rescue her husband after he's been imprisoned? That's very...progressive."

"Not every man writes stories about manly heroes," Jadeite commented dryly, with just a hint of a smirk.

"Evidently not," Rei agreed.

Jadeite caught himself staring at her profile and snapped his attention back to the opera.

During the intermission they remained in their seats.

"But what I don't understand," Rei was saying, frustrated, "is why, once she was down there, she didn't try to get a message to him, or get rid of the guards or something."

Jadeite found himself smiling, enjoying their easy banter.

"Well, how would they make it out?" he countered, "Consider that the man's been trapped in a prison for two years – he's weak, malnourished. There's no way they can get past the guards and Pizarro without causing suspicion at the least."

"Hm, I think she should just poison Pizarro and have done with it."

"You are bloodthirsty, aren't you Hino-san?," he laughed.

She smiled wryly.

"I suppose I am."

"But you," she rejoined, "are very cold-blooded."

"Why do you say that?"

The mood had suddenly, without either of them realizing it, become serious.

"Because I get the feeling that, if it had been you, Takanashi-san, the husband would have stayed in prison forever."

Jadeite said nothing, and fortunately the second act began, sparing him time to consider the shock he was feeling.

He clenched his jaw and tried to pay attention to the opera but the music didn't hold the same charm.

* * *

"I had a very nice time, Takanashi-san," Rei bowed, "thank you for inviting me."

"Please, it was my pleasure," Jadeite said politely, automatically. His emotions continued to swirl in a confusion.

"Are you...alright?" Rei asked suddenly.

"I am quite well, thank you, I will see you tomorrow when we make the arrangements for the donation. Please, sleep well."

"You too."

They bowed. Jadeite left.

Rei went to sit by the fire, she didn't bother to change clothes before she knelt.

_I shouldn't spend any more time with him than I have to._ She thought fiercely.

_His donation will help, but I don't believe there is anything behind it. He is cold-blooded, he is closed off. That was why I couldn't understand his motives. He has built a wall. A person like him is the same as a wounded animal or a machine – inhuman. Dangerous._

And yet, her heart seemed to berate her.

She was struck with a sort of curiosity. What had made Jadeite the way he was?

_He is...sort of like...me._ Her mind betrayed her.

She closed her eyes against the confusion.

"Tomorrow is the last day I will allow myself to see him."

_

* * *

_

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

Jadeite had raked everything off his desk and into the floor.

Now he sank against the wall and sat roughly on the floor, his head in his hands.

Against his will his memories echoed in his mind. Memories of his father's words and the look of pain on his mother's face. Being left alone, forgotten.

"How did she do this to me?" he snarled. Furiously he backhanded the wall so hard he left a dent.

_It's Hino-san – Rei's fault. _The infantile part of his brain cried.

_That's impossible._

"_Coldblooded..."_

"So what if I am!?" he cried out.

He folded his arms around himself. He hadn't been this out of control since his mother had died. In one night, with one comment, this woman had splintered his self-control and self-protection.

"Why should I care?" he asked himself, "Who does she think she's fooling? She's as frigid as an ice cube!"

_Anyway, what does it matter what Hino-san thinks?_

The answer his mind provided to this question was so ludicrous he was tempted to laugh.

The phone rang, interrupting his thoughts.

"Hello? Hai, father. It's me..."

* * *

The next morning Jadeite was all business. His thoughts, his mind and his heart were cool, rational and focused on his goal. This, he felt, might be his last chance.

As he approached the shrine, he was puzzled that Hino-san wasn't there to welcome him as usual. He was a little early, but...

Then he saw smoke rising from one of the smaller rooms.

All thoughts of his plans, his carefully constructed compliments and strategies – all vanished in an instant.

"Hino-san!" he shouted.

Without ceremony he whipped through the door, dashing through the rooms in search of the source of the smoke.

Finally he made his way back to the back room. The fire had burned over the grate, and though it hadn't blazed up – it was causing a certain amount of smoke as it smoldered inches away from Rei's outstretched hand.

She had fallen asleep by the fire.

His first fear was smoke inhalation, and so he turned her over onto her back and checked her breathing, coloring, and pulse.

She seemed to be only slightly inhibited by the smoke, as he moved her she opened her eyes – but she was obviously somewhat stupefied by breathing the smoke, even as it escaped out the cracked window.

He lifted her when he saw that she couldn't stand herself, and carried her outside into the fresh air.

He sat her on the front steps of the shrine, and went back in to smother the fire.

When he returned she seemed to be more awake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I'm not sure," he replied, trying to hide the way his hands were shaking, "I think you fell asleep by the fire."

She was silent for a moment.

"I...haven't done that since I was a child."

"Ha!"

She looked at him, startled by his sudden bark of laughter.

"I -" he began, all his precious self-possession lost, "you almost died. And you sit there and reminisce about your childhood!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, gazing up at his agitated figure.

"What's wrong? How can you ask that!? You were an hour away from never waking up again."

"That's not what I meant," Rei sighed, "Here. Come sit down. No, don't pace. Just sit here, beside me."

He obeyed her, sitting stiffly beside her.

"Thank you for saving my life, Takanashi-san," she spoke quietly.

"You're welcome," he mumbled.

"Now, why did you do it?"

He stared at nothing for a moment.

"What do you mean-"

"Before you answer me in that way, let's be honest with one another, please." She said calmly.

"We barely know each other, and you aren't the kind of person to leap before he looks. Why did you come so willingly to save my life? Common, human instinct?"

"I'm...offended that you would ask me that." he answered.

She snorted gently.

"Alright."

"Is that really all you can believe?" He retorted.

She glanced at him, surprised.

"Are you so blind, so separated from humanity that you can't conceive of why one person would want to save another person from dying? Are you so cut off from anyone else that you can't understand basic human decency?"

He was almost shouting at her, his cold mask completely gone.

_Is this the real Takanashi? _She wondered in fascination.

He was breathing hard, glaring at her in anger, frustration and -

_Fear?_ She marveled.

_He was genuinely worried about me._

She didn't know why such a thing should make her feel paradoxically happy.

Impulsively she leaned close to him and kissed his cheek.

She'd expected him to pull back sharply – she'd long ago noticed his dislike of being touched. But he didn't pull back – he simply blinked, as though she'd slapped him instead.

"I -" he began, "I need to go home. Perhaps we can meet tomorrow to sign the papers?"

"Of course," she replied.

"Will you be alright?"

_I feel like I should be the one asking that question._ She thought wryly as she looked at his pale face.

"Thanks to you I will be quite alright."

He nodded, forgetting to bow, and turned on his heel to wander back to his car.

* * *

"He saved my life," Rei commented as she held the phone in the crook of her head and shoulder while sweeping the ashes off the floor.

"Really?" Makoto's voice replied.

"That's amazing. Who is this knight in shining armor?"

Rei grimaced.

"I'm not sure about him," she said, "There's still a lot I don't know about him -"

"And he could be a spy or a serial killer, yeah, I got it," Mako interrupted, "Rei, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, not all men are jerks? That maybe there are a few who are real gentlemen?"

"I'm not prejudice, if that's what you're implying," she returned stiffly.

"Rei," Mako sighed, "what I'm implying is that...it's time you give someone a chance to get close to you. Even..if it doesn't turn out well. No one is perfect."

Rei was silent.

"And of course, I'll be here to beat the ever loving -"

"Mako-"

"- out of him." she finished with relish.

"Thanks," Rei laughed.

"Just try this, Rei," Mako urged, "I have a good feeling."

"Hm." Rei smiled to herself.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you to all those who have offered such positive feedback and criticism! 


	4. The Dream

_The Firebird_

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"Jadeite?" 

Jadeite looked up from his glass and stared at the figure of a tall man with silver hair.

"Kunzite? I'm surprised to see you." He smiled thinly, but he seemed genuinely pleased.

"Not more than I am to see you," Kunzite replied, sitting beside Jadeite at the bar.

"I didn't know that you drank."

"I don't." Jadeite took a sip and made a face.

"Then, is something wrong?"

Jadeite shook his head and took another sip, and made another face.

"You know," Kunzite sighed, looking up at the drink shelf above the bar, "the only time I remember you taking a drink of anything was when you talked Nephrite into swiping that beer in the tenth grade, and that was just after your grandfather died."

Jadeite snorted at the memory but said nothing.

"So I suppose what I'm saying is that if there is anything that's troubling you, you might as well tell me before you get drunk off of one glass of alcohol, because I'll find out what it is after you do."

Jadeite scowled, but pushed his glass away from him.

"I...have a problem," he conceded, "I'm not sure what to do about it."

"Maybe we can come up with something?" Kunzite urged, ordering a beer.

He gave Jadeite his full attention.

Under the gaze of his friend's clear green eyes his reticence faltered and the words started to pour out.

"There's a girl – woman, that I've been...seeing, sort of, in a professional way," he rambled confusingly, "She's a business partner, sort of, but I...yesterday morning I went to her house and...she was in trouble – anyway," he finished hurriedly, "I saved her life and now I think I'm in love with her."

"Excuse me?" Kunzite asked calmly, "I don't think I got that last part. I could have sworn you said -"

"Yes, yes!" Jadeite hissed, "I think that I..."

"Uh huh." Kunzite frowned in thought.

"And, what is the problem?"

Jadeite blinked as though he couldn't believe his friend's stupidity.

"What do you mean? This is horrible. I don't want to be in love with anyone. It clouds the brain, and it makes people make mistakes. It's too costly. Especially with her."

"What are you drinking?" Kunzite interrupted.

"Vodka and orange juice," Jadeite replied, puzzled.

"I think you need something stronger," Kunzite muttered, and requested something with a long name that Jadeite didn't catch.

"Anyway," Kunzite continued, "I don't think you know what you're talking about. How could you? You've never seen anyone in love."

"My parents," the younger man snarled.

"Excuse me for saying it, but that wasn't love, that was a contract."

Jadeite looked up sharply and his friend shifted to lean closer.

"There is a difference," Kunzite pronounced quietly, "What you saw at home wasn't what has gripped you right now."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked, mesmerized.

"Let me guess, right now you feel confused, a little sick, afraid, but yesterday you felt none of those things did you? All you knew was that you had to act, and not only that, but you had to succeed."

"Yes," Jadeite nodded, "but -"

"And when you did succeed in saving Hino-san's life, you didn't feel happy, did you? The fear and the worry for her probably made you angrier and more afraid than you'd ever been. Because you realized that you almost lost her."

Jadeite stared at him, dumbfounded.

"How did you -" he spluttered, "How could you possibly know that?"

Kunzite smiled enigmatically.

"Because I know what it's like." he offered, taking a swig of his beer, "And I'm engaged to Hino-san's best friend."

"Wait, what?"

Kunzite rolled his eyes.

"I haven't really told anyone yet," he mentioned, "so congratulate yourself on being special."

"You're engaged? But, how did you know it was Hino-san? Has she been talking about me?"

"Hold on, slow down," Kunzite chuckled at Jadeite's sudden ferocity, "She hasn't mentioned you to Mina, as far as I know, but we did see you at the opera two nights ago."

"You spied on me?" Jadeite's eyes narrowed.

"Technically, Mina spied on you," Kunzite answered loftily, "I was an unwilling and innocent bystander."

"Right."

The younger man sighed and sat in silence for a moment, thinking deeply.

"What...should I do?" he asked after a moment. His tone seemed so utterly lost that Kunzite didn't know whether he should laugh at him or console him.

"Maybe you should just tell her." he suggested.

"Are you sure? I don't know if-"

"You never know," Kunzite interrupted, "there is no security. But you should find out, and with Hino-san, honesty is always the best policy."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, from something Mina told me once, and she cannot keep a secret to save her life," he added, "Hino-san's relationship with her father, and with most of the men in her life, has been...difficult. I think she has a protective shell, a lot like you, Jade."

"I see."

A thousand new meanings and answers suddenly sprang into Jadeite's mind as he recalled all the words and expressions Hino-san used that he hadn't, until now, understood. It made him forget for a moment that he was afraid, and made him feel protective instead.

"Alright," he squared his shoulders, "Maybe I'll try this, although, it still seems like a bad idea."

"Just give it a little time," Kunzite said, his lips twitching, "I think you'll find that once you get used to it it's not so bad being in love."

Jadeite nodded, completely seriously, and took a large swallow of the drink Kunzite had ordered for him – immediately spitting it out all over the bar tender.

"Check, please," Kunzite said.

* * *

"Yeah, and then this asshole had the balls to ask me if I want to help him," Makoto exclaimed as she sat on the steps watching Rei rake the leaves in front of the shrine. 

"That's strange," was all Rei said, she was only half listening to Mako's story – being caught up in her own thoughts.

"You think that's strange," Mako continued, "you should hear what he asked me to do for him."

"No, nothing like that!" she yelled, blushing as Rei raised an eyebrow.

"He wants me to help him win a bet," she explained, "some bet he made with his friends about which one of them can bring the best -"

"Oh," she cut off, looking down the road, "there's someone coming."

"Rei!" she squealed excitedly and grabbed the other girl's arm, "Is that him? He's really cute!"

"Shush!" Rei commanded frantically.

Jadeite stopped in front of them and looked nervously from Rei, who was scowling, to Makoto who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Um, good afternoon, Hino-san, and -"

"Kino Makoto, very pleased to meet you, Takanashi-san, I've heard a lot about you!"

Rei gave her a death glare that was not lost on Jadeite.

He smiled hesitantly.

"The pleasure is mine," he replied, bowing.

"Ooh," Mako whispered loudly, "he's so polite!"

"Ma-ko-chan." Rei growled lowly.

"Right, well, I'll be going now, I have to get back to the shop! Cakes won't make themselves. Nice to meet you, Takanashi-san, come back any time!"

"You don't even live here!" Rei called after her in disbelief.

She turned back to face Jadeite and immediately an awkward silence descended.

"Ah, how are you feeling today, Hino-san?" he asked after a moment.

"I'm fine, thank you...would you like to come in?"

"No, um...I...came with the papers for the donation," he replied.

"Oh," Rei's heart fell a few notches, "of course, well, let me get a pen."

"Uh, Hino-san," he called, and she turned immediately.

"That's not necessary," he gulped, "I..I have a pen." He held it up almost as though he was protecting himself with it.

She took it gingerly, but their fingers touched and both of them jumped.

Rei smiled, and made a little laugh to cover her reaction.

"Thank you. Let's just take a look at the papers."

Jadeite spread them out on the outdoor bench, carefully explaining the donation procedure, and Rei listened attentively, asked a few questions and then finished signing them.

"Well, I suppose that's everything," he said at last.

"Yes," she echoed.

They bowed and stood awkwardly again.

"Takanashi-san-"

"Hino-san-"

They stopped and looked at each other, embarrassed.

"You go first." Rei offered.

Jadeite nodded.

"Uh...Hino-san, this may sound incredibly forward...I've certainly never done this before-" he broke off, running a hand through his hair, "I want to tell you that I am very pleased that I could work with you in this capacity..."

She blinked, and frowned.

"Well, I don't think that's forward," she began.

"And, I'm in love with you, will you please regard me kindly?" he bowed.

"Eh, what?" Rie shook her head, her imagination was really playing tricks on her today.

"I was going to say that," she continued, "I really like you, Takanashi-san and I wish we could see more of each other, if you'd like that."

"You do?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes," she answered, blushing, then jerked her head back up.

"Wait, you do?" she exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Ah..." Jadeite was a bit confused by this exchange, but one thing did seem clear so that, for a while, he didn't care if he didn't understand what was going on.

"Very much so, Hino-san, if you don't mind?"

"No," she squeaked, "I mean, I don't mind."

"Oh, good..."

For the third time that day they stared at each other awkwardly.

"I should get back..." he said, and bowed.

"Wait, Takanashi-san," she blurted out, and grabbed his hand without thinking.

"Please stay."

"Really?"

There was such an odd look in his eyes, a hopeful look that was almost childlike in a way. It inexplicably made her want to cry, suddenly.

"Yes, spend the day with me, I want to know all about you, Takanashi-san," she urged, smiling.

He smiled back.

"Well, for starters, my name is Jadeite."

* * *

"Jadeite?" Rei said, as they sat together against a tree in the shrine's enclosed garden. 

"Hm?" he was engaged in doing something he hadn't done since childhood – making a chain of flowers. He couldn't remember a time when he'd been happier, or felt more secure. He'd told her everything - _well, almost everything_ - and instead of feeling anxious or controlled, he felt relieved.

_Happy._ He smiled.

"Do you really know my father?"

The somber tone of her voice alerted him and he glanced up sharply and caught her gaze.

"Yes," he replied slowly, "I know him, though I haven't seen him in sometime."

He caught the look on her face as she glanced down at the flower in her hand.

"Rei," he began, "I know that your father...I think that he made a terrible decision when he left you and your mother alone so much. But," he caught her chin as she turned away and forced her, gently, to look at him.

"I'm sorry," he said. Her eyes were tearing up, but she smiled dismissively.

"It's alright," she said after a moment, shrugging, "what's done is done. It isn't your fault."

"I wish there was something I could do to fix it, though," he muttered.

She caught one of his hands and said:

"This is nice, I think this works very well."

He looked at their hands clasped in his lap and obeyed a sudden curious impulse by bringing her hand to his face and kissing it. Her hand, he noted, was soft and smelled like flowers.

She looked at him, only moderately surprised, and, obeying another impulse, he took the opportunity to lean in closer and kiss her.

He began it hesitantly, almost curiously, but a certain desperation crept into it and soon they couldn't stop – it was like they'd never had a drink of clear water or a breath of clean air until now. They did stop, eventually, slightly out of breath and shocked.

They looked at one another, and Rei felt the strange urge to cry again.

"I never realized," Jadeite murmured, almost to himself more than to her, "what it would be like -"

He reached out a tentative hand and brushed her hair away from her face.

"But I suddenly have this feeling that...if you...if you decided to -" he swallowed, "if you decided you didn't -"

She put her arms around his neck and they sat by the tree, locked in a tight embrace.

"I know," she whispered, "but I won't change my mind, I promise. I won't leave you alone."

He nodded, glad that he didn't have to speak.

"You are the most important person to me now," he muttered fiercely, " And I promise I won't hurt you."

"Me too." she murmured.

But privately, they both wondered if anyone could really keep promises like those.

* * *

_Oh! The angsty fluffiness and cheese! I'm ashamed. ; ) We're half way through, thanks for reading so far, and for the helpful comments. - A.C._


	5. The Cage

**Author Note**: Your comments make me smile. As for some of the questions: Don't worry, everything is about to be revealed (of course) but it will all be alright in the end. And, yes – all of these stories are connected (take place close to the same time) so everything that I happen to include with Mako and Ami is a little taste of what lies in store for them (I thought it would be more fun – And Usagi and Mamoru get a story too – since I woefully under-represent them so often!) And, yes...I do like the fluff.. you got me – unfortunately there's more angst than fluff in this one..but just wait. ; ) thanks for reading!

_

* * *

_

_The Firebird_

**Chapter Four**

* * *

"Hello?" Kunzite growled into his phone, with a bare arm over his face and rolled some of his pillows away from his face. 

"Mina?" he croaked, "It's three in the morning? Are you alright?"

He managed to sit up.

"What? That's wonderful but -"

He sighed and rubbed his head.

"Right now? You're where?!"

He heard a knock on his apartment door.

"...Ok, I'm coming...I'm not playing that game...just hang up...bye."

He opened the door to find Mina fully dressed and smiling as brightly as she could.

"Good morning!" she flung herself at him and he had the presence of mind to open his arms just in time.

"Uh-huh," he grumbled, "to what do I owe this...miraculous visit?"

"You aren't mad at me, are you?" she asked, sincerely.

He opened his mouth, reconsidered his words carefully, then retreated to his living room couch and lay down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Kunzite," Mina apologized, taking off her coat and putting her purse on the floor. She tripped lightly over to the couch and made him sit up so that she could sit and let his head rest on her lap.

"I really needed to talk to you about this."

"Well, talk." he sighed, and closed his eyes as she stroked her fingers through his hair.

"Rei called me yesterday night, well, tonight, I suppose, and told me she and Jadeite are...together, but I'm a little surprised. It all happened so fast and I didn't even see it coming. They've apparently been dating for two weeks and no one thought to tell me! Did you..know about this?"

"Uh-hm."

"Would you care to elaborate?" She asked politely.

"Not really."

"What was that?" She tugged on his hair.

"Alright, alright." he captured one of her hands and held it as he spoke:

"I saw Jadeite in the bar the three weeks ago, he looked depressed so I guessed what was wrong. I was right – he's in love with Rei. So I told him to tell her and it looks like he did. That's all. Now can I please -"

"He's in love with her? How long have they really been seeing each other? Rei never said anything like that – she just said she liked him!"

Mina felt indignant and betrayed by the world at large.

"You have to understand Jadeite, sweetheart," Kunzite mumbled, almost half asleep, "he's a guy who hasn't had a lot of breaks in his life, or people he can trust. When he makes the decision to open up to a person he goes all the way. I've never known him to be in love before, but I'll lay you odds that this is the one and only time for him."

"Wow," Mina's eyes were large as she contemplated this information.

"I hope Rei doesn't break his heart," she said in a worried tone.

"Or his neck," Kunzite muttered under his breath.

_When she finds out who his father is..._he thought, but that thought made him pause.

_Wait a minute...Jadeite's father, the Takanashi business and the Suzuki political fortune...how did he even meet her in the first place?_

Kunzite's eyes snapped open.

"Something doesn't add up," he said, suddenly, pushing Mina away gently as he sat up.

"What do you mean?"

"How did they meet? Did Rei tell you that?"

Mina was bewildered at his business like tone, but knew better than to argue when he was in this mood (she had similar no nonsense moods of her own, which he was equally wise to obey.)

"At the shrine," she answered, "Rei said he showed up one morning offering to make a donation in keeping with his mother's wishes. She said it was a godsend because the shrine is in financial trouble."

"Of course it is." Kunzite lightly flicked his head with his finger.

"Why didn't I think to ask him about that, it's so obvious."

"What is? What's going on?"

"Jadeite never does anything half way...I just can't believe he's that good of an actor...or that he's stooped so low. If I'm right then his dating Rei is just a clever ploy for something else."

"What do you mean? What is he trying to do to Rei-chan?" Mina demanded.

"I don't know. It probably has something to do with his father, but it may run deeper than that. Jadeite almost always has plans within plans."

He was now on his feet, pacing in his pajamas.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this tomorrow."

"You mean today." Mina chimed in.

"Whatever," Kunzite agreed, frowning. He sat back down on his couch and allowed Mina to snuggle up next to him as he leaned back to think.

_I just can't believe he would use Hino-san like this...the look in his eyes...No, I'll stake my life that he's in love with her...but what is he up to?_

These thoughts revolved through Kunzite's mind as he and Mina drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jadeite was kissing Rei, which had to be his favorite activity by far. 

She broke away, laughing.

"I really have to go now, I'll be late."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll be gone for an hour," she snorted, "you're ridiculous, you know that?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it."

Rei sighed exasperatedly and stroked his cheek.

"Yeah, you're pretty hopeless, aren't you? You've got to learn to slow down – take it easy. The way you kiss me sometimes," her eyes darkened, "it's almost like you're afraid each time is the last time."

He looked away and blushed.

"What if it is? I can't help thinking this is just a dream and it's going to vanish soon. So, I want to make the most of it."

She grabbed his hand in hers and made him look at her.

"I'm not going anywhere, remember that? I promised and I always keep my promises."

He nodded and raised her hand to his lips to plant a small kiss on it.

"Now I really have to go, I'll see you at lunch!" she called as she rushed away, waving.

"Alright!"

He smiled and tried to ignore the anxious tug in his heart that occurred whenever he watched her walk away. It was instinctive in him to believe the people who walked away wouldn't come back.

"She's some girl, isn't she?" he heard a voice over his shoulder.

He whipped around suddenly, but relaxed slightly when he saw it was Kunzite.

"Yeah, she is. What are you doing here?"

"I was passing through, saw you making your goodbyes," he smirked, "and thought I'd say hello."

"Oh."

"You got a minute?"

"I suppose so."

"Good," Kunzite glanced at a near by bench and lightly but firmly grasped Jadeite's arm, propelling him along to the bench to sit.

"So, how is everything going between you two?" he asked casually.

Jadeite smiled, and Kunzite noted the soft look in his eyes.

"Very well, I think."

"Really? That's wonderful. You know, Mina and I get along pretty well most of the time, but every once in a while one of us does something that annoys the hell out of the other one – like last night, for instance – she called me at three in the morning to tell me that she'd just found out you and Rei are dating."

"That must've been a pleasant wake up call," Jadeite joked.

"Yeah," Kunzite rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses, "it was great."

"But it's true then?" he continued, "You and Rei are dating?"

When the younger man nodded, he asked:

"For how long?"

"Two weeks and two days."

"Very precise. You must really like her a lot to be this attached to her already."

"I love her." Jadeite said quietly.

Kunzite leaned back and looked up into the sky for a moment, collecting his thoughts.

"And that's what I can't figure out," he remarked at last, surprising Jadeite considerably with his odd words.

"How did you say you two met?"

Jadeite frowned.

"I didn't, but it was at the shrine. I happened to be walking by and she was in the garden. We struck up a conversation."

"Huh. Funny, Mina told me that you were donating money to Hino-san's shrine and that's how you met; that it was business first. Now," he said as he saw Jadeite's face darken, "Mina sometimes gets her facts mixed up..."

"She must have..."

"Only she told me that that's what Rei-san told her explicitly. I don't think Hino-san would forget something important like that."

He turned and froze Jadeite with his clear green eyes.

"So what's the real story?"

Jadeite turned a little pale.

"You have to understand," he began, "things have changed. I really do love her."

"I believe you," Kunzite answered calmly, "but I want to know if there's more going on here than a simple misunderstanding."

"I – You know my father," Jadeite began, and instantly Kunzite frowned, "you know that I'm the youngest."

"Yes, at the bottom of the pecking order, so to speak."

"The only thing I have ever wanted in my entire life, up until now," Jadeite said, fixing his dark blue eyes on Kunzite's, "was to take over the company."

"But you're the youngest, you can't-"

"Don't you think I know that?" Jadeite cut in, his eyes angry, "All my life my father has told me that, over and over again, and the only way I can ever get him to see me, to get him to know that I'm the best, is if I take control."

"I agree, but I think you're going about it the wrong way," Kunzite commented.

"No, but you see that's the wonderful thing!" he exclaimed, and the light in his face was frightening.

"My father called me four weeks ago and told me that I had to do something for him, for the company, in order to secure us. He said we had to ally ourselves with the Suzuki fortune-"

"I knew it," Kunzite growled, pulling away.

"He told you to catch Hino-san, didn't he?" he asked, angrily, "And you agreed. I don't know which of you I despise more!"

Jadeite blanched, he had never seen Kunzite so angry.

"It's true," he whispered, "I was set to do it. You don't understand what it's like living with him, working with him, you start to become numb, and then cold, and finally you become-"

"An arrogant, heartless idiot, apparently." Kunzite finished eloquently.

"Yes," Jadeite snarled, "I meant to marry Hino-san for her money and then take over the company before my father or brothers knew what hit them. But everything changed!" he nearly shouted, "I changed."

"I talked to Hino-san, I got to know her," he went on, desperately, "and she isn't like anyone I've ever met. She knows everything about me, I can trust her, she makes me feel...happy."

"Yes, that's lovely for you, Jade, but what about Hino-san?" Kunzite asked pointedly, "You talk about trust, but poor Hino-san has taken you at face value and all you've done is lie to her. Were you planning to tell her the truth? What happens when she meets your father? Or her father?"

Jadeite grimaced.

"That's just it," he said, his eyes suddenly feverish and pleading, "you can't tell her. Don't you see this is like a fairy tale – I only meant to marry her for her money, but I fell in love with her and now, when we marry I'll have everything and more. We'll be happy, and she never has to know!"

Kunzite looked at him silently for a very long time.

"You make your plans very prettily, in your own advantage. I can't tell you right now how disappointed I am in you. Through the years I've over-looked your bouts of selfishness and excused your coldness because I knew how you'd been brought up. I always believed there were better materials in you that just needed the proper nourishment to grow."

He sighed, and stood, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I won't say anymore, but remember one thing, Jade. Hino-san isn't like other women; she is much rarer, much finer and much more independent. For you, I think, she would try to tame herself and live in the cage her mother lived and died in. But do you really think that's what she wants? Do you really want to force her into the life she hates, with the same consequences?"

Jadeite said nothing.

"Just think about it, Jade." he said finally, turning to go, "I know you'll make the right decision."

"How do you know that?" Jadeite asked, his voice cold again.

Kunzite smiled.

"Because you really love her," he answered, "right?"

He turned and left Jadeite alone on the bench.

* * *

When Rei left the meeting she rushed back to the park, looking every moment to catch sight of Jadeite. But after walking around for fifteen minutes, she realized he wasn't there. 

"That's odd," she mumbled and pulled out her cellphone.

She was about to call his number when she noticed she had a voice mail.

She clicked the button and pressed the phone to her ear to hear it.

"Rei, it's Jade," his voice spoke, "I won't be there to meet you, something came up and I had to leave, but I want to meet with you later tonight, around 7:00 at the shrine. Text me back to let me know if that's alright – I'll be tied up with business for most of the day. Goodbye."

She clicked her phone shut.

_He sounds a little...upset. I hope nothing happened._

* * *

At seven Rei waited nervously, tapping her fingers against the table. She heard the crunch of gravel and flew to the door. 

"I'm so glad to see you!" she cried and, uncharacteristically, embraced him.

"I've had a bad feeling about you all day."

"What is it?" she asked, pulling away from him to look at his face. His eyes were cold and icy.

"I need to explain a business matter to you," he said.

Rei frowned in confusion but sat as he sat by the table.

"Is it about the shrine?"

"It concerns the shrine," he agreed, folding his slender fingers together, "but it is about you."

"Me?" She smiled uneasily, "What do you mean?"

"Your father is a very rich man, Hino-san, did you know that?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she frowned, "I know that, what does it have to do with anything?"

"You are his only child," Jadeite continued, "when he dies, you will inherit everything."

"You're scaring me, what is this all about?" she asked suddenly, her eyes wide.

"I'm here to tell you the truth, Hino-san. This has all been, up to now, a very clever plan to get your father's money."

"Is this some kind of joke?"

Rei felt sick, all her sense were reeling, blaring warning bells in her head. All she could do was listen to Jadeite as he said things that didn't make sense in a voice with no emotion.

"No. It was a very good plan," he answered, "I was to marry you and secure my father's company by winning your father's political and financial support. I'm the youngest son of Takanashi Hatori, your father's old friend. He sent Kaidou-san, my cousin, first and now he sent me."

Rei was pale, she felt as though she was caught in a nightmare.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"It's true, Hino-san," he answered, struggling to keep himself in control. He wanted to lie so badly but he'd made his decision.

"You must have had your doubts in the beginning," he prompted, "the opera, the park?"

"You saved my life," she faltered.

"Of course, I couldn't marry you if you were dead."

His words hung in the air like frost. Rei stared at him in silence, and gradually her heart began to speed up.

"H-h-how could you do this?" she whispered.

"Very easily. But the plans have changed," Jadeite continued, "and now we no longer need you. You can keep the money for the shrine, of course," he added, rising to leave, "but this is the last time we'll talk. Thank you for your co-operation, Hino-san. I'm sorry we couldn't have parted in a pleasanter way."

He walked to the door.

"Wait just a minute."

He stopped at the sound of her voice – it was low, and just a bit hoarse.

He turned slowly and clenched his fists behind his back.

"You mean to tell me," she said, her eyes gleaming brighter but her voice remained calm, "that you deliberately lied to me, you lied about...everything?"

Jadeite forced his face to remain impassive and nodded.

"You selfish, hypocritical -" her eyes were murderous.

"Please, Hino-san," his voice was like a splash of cold water, "let's act civilly."

"Just get out," she spat, "before I throw you out myself."

Her anger was easier to take, Jadeite reflected, better that she should be angry than miserable.

"I'm sorry," he whispered when his back was turned.

He left without looking back, and so of course he didn't see her sink to the floor and bury her head in her arms.


	6. The Firebird Free

**Author's Note: **Here it is! Last chapter. (I hope). And then on to Mako and Neph (which will be **much** more light hearted and silly! And will include more Rei and Jed, and Mina and Kunz.)

_

* * *

_

_The Firebird_

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"KATO-SAN!"

_Oh, kami-sama_, Kunzite thought as he exited the office building to find a very angry Mina and a furious Makoto waiting for him.

_She's got to secretly be a member of the yakuza._ He thought as he eyed Makoto's irate posture: arms crossed over her chest, foot tapping.

"Yes?" he asked meekly.

"Rei-chan is miserable and it is all your fault!" Mina declared.

He tried to lead them to a less crowded spot.

"How is it my fault? What happened?" he asked with a sinking feeling.

"What were you thinking introducing Rei to that horrible friend of yours?" Mina demanded.

"I didn't introduce anyone!" He held his hands up defensively.

"You didn't bother to tell her he's a two-faced jerk either!" Makoto growled.

Kunzite looked from one to the other in confusion.

"I think," he said slowly, "you better tell me everything, from the beginning."

* * *

"Hello, son, you wanted to talk to me?" Takanashi Senior sat comfortably in his office chair, his air conditioned room was freezing.

"Yes, father. It's about the Suzuki matter."

"Ah, excellent, I was wondering when I'd hear from you. Your last report was favorable."

His father smiled, pleased – Jadeite suddenly felt ill at the sight of him.

"Yes, well. Everything hasn't gone...exactly according to plan," he said quietly, not looking at his father.

"What do you mean?"

"I've decided to break it off," he said, looking up and directly into his father's blue eyes.

"It's over between Hino-san and me."

His father's face grew furious for a moment, then quickly settled into a mask of icy civility.

"And how did you arrive at this decision?"

"I can't lie like this, it's wrong. I won't trick Hino-san into something she'd never want to be a part of."

"You like her, don't you?" his father said suddenly, "That's what all this is about. She got to you."

"Son," his father sighed and smiled kindly, "this is what women do. Right now, I'm sure you feel very self-righteous and protective, but believe me – if you choose this path you will have nothing but each other and that won't last very long."

"You'll disinherit me, you mean?" Jadeite asked calmly.

His father only smiled and shrugged.

"That's fine," he answered, "I don't mind if you do."

"What do you mean? Will you listen to yourself?" His father murmured, "Don't you want to be the head of the company?"

"Don't look so surprised," his father smiled, "I know what you were really after. I've always known that you were the strongest of all my sons. I've always meant for you to be the head of the company. You're the most like myself, after all."

Jadeite shivered.

These were words he'd always wanted to hear, but now they turned his heart into ice.

"Just go back to her, explain the mistake, marry her, and I'll give you the company as a wedding present. Everything you've ever wanted."

Jadeite stared at his father, into eyes exactly like his own, his heart hammering in his ears.

"Thank you, father," he said finally, bowing.

"Now, son -"

"But I can't accept your offer," Jadeite continued, "thank you for looking after me. Goodbye."

"You'll come back after this is all over, you realize that?"

Jadeite continued to walk toward the door.

"You gave money to the shrine, didn't you?" His father called hoarsely, "My money. Don't think I won't hesitate to take it back."

"It wasn't your money," Jadeite said, without turning around, "I took it out two days ago and transferred everything from my personal account to the shrine."

"You're a fool, you'll give everything you have away for nothing." his father said bitterly.

Jadeite smiled to himself and left his father's office for the last time.

He'd made his decision two days ago. He could never put Rei in a cage and hand her over to his father.

She would never be a part of that. He'd told her the truth, part of it, anyway. It was better if she thought the worst of him, that way it would be easier for her to find someone else. Someone more worthy and with a purer heart. Someone who could actually open up to her without being afraid.

"Goodbye, Rei," he whispered to himself.

* * *

_(Two days previously)_

In the shrine, Rei was sitting by the fire again, stoking it as high as she could. There were paths on her face where tears had run down her cheeks, but her eyes were dry now.

"How could I have been so stupid?" she muttered, watching the flames dance dangerously high.

_How many times do I need to learn this lesson?_ _Don't fall in love with men, they lie!_

Jadeite's face appeared in her mind, she heard his voice, and clamped her hands on her ears as if she could block everything out.

_I didn't love him, it was just a passing thing._ She repeated stolidly.

She wanted to cry but she wouldn't let herself. She lay down and watched the fire and let it mesmerize her until she was sleepy.

_Maybe when I wake up it will all be a bad dream._ She thought hazily and almost went to sleep.

_Why does everyone lie to me?_ The thought wouldn't be silent. She sighed, blinking as she watched the flames.

_Every man I've ever known has lied to me, except Grandpa...even if I met a man who didn't, I wouldn't know how to be with him – my heart is too closed off...too afraid of more lies._

_I don't need anyone,_ she whispered fiercely in her mind, _I don't need anyone else. _She hugged herself and eventually fell into a deep sleep.

She dreamed about blue eyes.

* * *

_(The present)_

"That idiot," Kunzite muttered, closing his eyes in frustration.

Sometimes it felt as though he was surrounded by three year olds.

"You're defending him?" Mina asked, incredulously.

"No, I'm calling him an idiot," Kunzite replied, opening his eyes again.

"I had a run in with him three days ago, the day that he revealed the deception to Hino-san. I told him I knew what he was up to -"

"How did you-"

"Just let me finish," he pleaded, "He admitted to it but he told me not to tell her."

"So you just did whatever he asked you to do?" Makoto asked angrily.

"No," Kunzite said, patiently, "because Jadeite, despite the overwhelming evidence to the contrary, loves Hino-san and wants to marry her eventually."

"Exactly as I predicted," he added smugly.

"But, what- why -" Mina spluttered.

"I don't get it." Makoto agreed.

"He asked me not to tell her, because he was planning on having his cake and eating it too – he thought everything could work out if she didn't know. I'm sure he was afraid if she knew she wouldn't be too keen on dating him."

"Yeah, I wonder why?" Makoto remarked sarcastically.

"So, he really does love her?" Mina asked, doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Then why did he -"

"Kunzite."

The three of them turned, startled. Jadeite, looking like he hadn't slept well, was standing watching them all with a lackluster expression on his face.

"Hello, Mina...Kino-san." He nodded.

"I just came to thank you," he sighed, speaking to Kunzite.

"Yeah, about that advice I gave you," Kunzite began, "I think you took it the wrong way."

"Hold on," Mina interrupted, pointing a finger at Jadeite, "You owe me an explanation, Takanashi."

Jadeite blinked.

"Yeah," Makoto chimed, "you want to tell us why Rei hasn't been outside the shrine in three days?"

"Is she alright?" he demanded.

"Answers first," Mina declared.

Jadeite frowned and glanced at Kunzite, who only shrugged.

"Fine," he said, "I told her the truth, I told her I'd been lying to her, and she reacted the way any normal person would. Does that satisfy you?"

"No," Mina answered, and circled him speculatively. He swallowed nervously.

" I don't think you told her the truth."

"What do you mean?" Jadeite asked wearily.

"You love her, but you didn't tell her _that_, did you?" she accused, eyes narrowed.

"It's better if I leave Hino-san alone, I've caused her enough trouble already." He blushed faintly and threw an accusatory glare at Kunzite who tried to look innocent.

"That's just stupid," Makoto pronounced, "you better get your butt in gear and go tell her you're sorry right now."

"Why?" he asked, angry and desperate, "why should I do that? I'm no good for her. She would never forgive me anyway!"

"You don't know that, Takanashi-san," Mina said softly, "she deserves to hear the whole truth before she decides."

Kunzite coughed. Jadeite glared at him.

"She does have a point," he said, ignoring the dark look, "you should probably let Hino-san decide whether you're good for her or not."

"No one is hopeless, Jadeite," Mina said quietly, "and no one is perfect."

He hung his head at last, beaten down by her gaze.

"I'll go."

He turned.

"Good luck!" Mina called cheerfully.

"Yeah," Makoto snorted, "he'll need it."

* * *

Rei woke groggily. She'd fallen asleep by the fire again. She smothered it with ashes and let it die out quietly, stretching her bones. Fortunately she'd fallen asleep very early that morning, and left all the windows open, so she wouldn't make the same mistake twice.

The light indicated that it was well into the afternoon. She sighed and went to take a shower.

She tried not to think about anything but the warmth of the water as she bathed, put on a new robe and combed her hair dry.

A light step on the gravel made her heart leap up strangely, but she forced her emotions down.

She gathered a bowl of rice, her chopsticks and a glass of water and sat.

"Hino-san?" a voice called at the door. She was sitting with her back to the door, facing the bowl of rice in front of her, her chopsticks in her hand.

She continued eating for a moment, swallowed, then said calmly:

"I thought we weren't going to talk again."

There was silence behind her. She waited.

"I lied."

"Hm," Rei almost smiled, "You seem to be very adept at that."

"Rei, I want to apologize," Jadeite said. His mouth was dry and his heart was beating very fast.

Her careless tone was more frightening than an angry tirade would have been. He'd expected her to try to kill him on sight, but her complaisance terrified him even more. It indicated that she didn't care one way or another.

"What I told you...about the plan to get your father's money...that was all true, and I'm sorry. But I didn't tell you that I'm the one who called it off. My father still wants you in the interests of the company, but I was the one who ruined the plan."

Rei was silent as she munched her rice.

"Why would you do that?" she asked after a while.

"Because, once I really got to know you...I couldn't do it. I thought, maybe, if you never knew we could just -" but he choked on the words, "I mean we could go on as we were. But...I realized that you deserved to know the truth."

"I see."

"Then, why are you apologizing now?" she asked, still not turning around, but she set her bowl and chopsticks on the table.

"Because..." his voice broke.

"Please, just look at me, Rei," he said, "I'm sorry."

She turned slowly and faced him with her dark eyes.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked in a controlled tone, "Is that what you want? Didn't you want me to be your rich little wife?"

"I did," he admitted hoarsely, "but I don't anymore. That's why I thought it would be better if I just let you believe that it was all a lie, then you could start over. I know I'm the worst person for you to be with. I'm a coward...I shouldn't be here, but-"

"If that's what you believe then why are you here?" she asked, but her voice wavered slightly.

"That's it, isn't it?" he said, suddenly. All the fight had gone out of him entirely.

"You'll never forgive me, will you?"

She didn't say anything.

"I could never expect you to. I'm sorry, Rei-chan. It is better if I leave."

He bowed. This was the end, he had told her everything and this was exactly what someone like him deserved.

"What about the money for the shrine?" she asked as he rose.

He blinked.

"Now that you aren't going to have my father's fortune as security, you can't possibly be intending to donate all that money to the shrine?"

"No, Hino-san," he answered, "the shrine will still get the money. I keep my promises too, most of them, anyway."

He turned to walk out.

"Stop." she said quietly.

He obeyed.

"You donated your own money to the shrine." she stated.

"Yes."

"Why would you do that?"

He heard her stand up and walk toward him and he turned to look at her, trying to memorize her face and getting lost in her eyes.

"Because, I love you."

She slapped him so hard he saw stars. But he shook his head and suddenly smiled as though she'd kissed him instead.

"I'm sorry," he said again, and bowed.

"Shut up." she growled.

He straightened and winced as she raised her hand to slap him again. But she didn't.

When he opened his eyes she was crying.

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked. She looked suddenly very young and very hurt, and he barely restrained himself from embracing her.

"Yes, I am. I love you."

She pushed him hard enough to make him knock into the door frame and fall over onto the porch.

"I hate you!" she yelled, "Don't ever do anything like that again!"

Jadeite looked at her in amazement as she stood above him, eyes blazing.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, "I won't ever do it... again."

"Good. Because I'll kill you the next time you lie to me. Understand?"

"Yes, sweetheart."

"Good."

Other people, he reflected, would probably have found those words disturbing, but Jadeite smiled.

There was a reason they understood each other so well.

"I'll be back tomorrow, then," he said, picking himself up.

"I haven't forgiven you yet," she said, tersely.

"I know," he answered simply, "but I can wait."

He felt hope for the first time since this mess had begun. The fact that he'd managed to make her angry indicated she still felt something for him, whatever that might be. He would spend the rest of his life finding out, if it took that long.

"See you tomorrow, Rei-chan," he said.

"Whatever! I probably won't even be here!" Rei shouted, whirling back into the shrine and slamming the door.

He smiled.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," he commented to no one.

**

* * *

**

**Epilogue: **

They were standing side by side on the back porch of the shrine watching the sun set. He had a black eye, but he was happy.

When he'd come to see her, as promised, earlier that morning, she'd greeted him with an empty bowl in the face.

But after that she had calmed down a bit.

"I still haven't forgiven you yet," she said.

"I know."

She smiled.

"I'm curious though," he commented, "why did you believe me when I apologized? What made you change your mind?"

"The money." she answered.

He looked at her in surprise.

"You gave up everything you had," she explained, "My father, Kaidou-san, your father...they never would have done that."

He grinned.

"Now, I have a question," she said, turning to him, "do you still think you're no good for me?"

"Yes."

"But I'm going to stay anyway," he added, "Until you forgive me."

"You may be waiting for a long time," she warned, but her glance told him she was more curious and hopeful than angry.

He smiled faintly and turned to watch the setting sun.

"I don't mind."

* * *

**AN: **I added the little epilogue in because the ending seems a bit abrupt to me, and of course I want to end it with happiness and fluff, but as I wrote it just didn't seem like they could swing from one to the other extreme realistically. That's why this ends the way it does. But I plan to show them much happier (and more reconciled) in the next story with Mako and Neph. I hope that will satisfy, I just didn't think anything more would be believable. Thank you for your comments, as always, they are so helpful!

- A.C.


End file.
